By the book
by ajota08
Summary: un "entretanto" del episodio By the  book. Warning! contiene spoilers, castigo corporal


By the book

By Marta

Un "entre tanto" del episodio By the Book

Nota del autor: sucede luego de que Peter rescata a Neal del local del traficante Cristofer Navarro.

"A tu cuarto" esas tres palabras parecían ser las únicas del vocabulario de Peter últimamente cada vez que hablaba con su hijo.  
Neal bajó la cabeza y obedeció rápidamente, luego de hacer un gesto de saludo a El.

"Qué pasó esta vez…" preguntó ella levantándose del sofá donde estaba doblando ropa para dar el beso de bienvenida a su marido.  
Peter y Neal acababan de llegar del trabajo.  
"Yo sabía que no debía permitirle hablar con Mozzie" Peter iba quitándose el saco y aflojando el nudo de su corbata a medida que hablaba y caminaba por la sala "Se le ocurrió pedir ayuda al FBI para investigar la desaparición de una amiga…. Y al genio de mi hijo se le ocurrió hacerlo sin avisarme…" en medio de una de sus vueltas, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá "casi lo pierdo en manos de un traficante…"  
"Oh…Peter…" El se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de su marido.  
Peter apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos "no sabes lo que fue verlo indefenso contra esos pistoleros… si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo lo hubieran matado…"  
Juntó las manos y las apretó en un puño para apoyar su barbilla en el. "Y cuando lo tuve seguro en el auto casi lo mato yo por lo que hizo" dijo con un poco de enojo.  
"Qué tiene que ver Mozzie en todo esto?" preguntó ella, mientras volvía a su quehacer.  
"Secuestraron a su amiga Gina Distéfano. Tengo a Diana y a Jones investigando y vigilando a Mozzie. Yo traje a Neal a casa para _hablar_ con el" con estas palabras Peter se levantó decididamente del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras "Quizás quieras pasear a Satchmo, cariño" dijo deteniéndose en el primer escalón.  
Elízabeth se encogió de hombros "No cielo, si tengo que hacer eso cada vez que Neal está en problemas nunca podré quedarme en casa el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo!"  
Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cariñosa.

En su cuarto, Neal estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando qué le diría a su papá.  
Cuando Mozzie se presentó en el ascensor del FBI él supo enseguida que algo muy malo estaba pasando, a pesar de lo cual hizo transpirar a su amigo refutando sus sospechas.  
Luego, cuando fueron a la casa de Gina, pensó que lo mejor sería avisar a su papá pero pronto se vio envuelto en el caso y comenzó a actuar de manera impulsiva.  
Buscando las huellas digitales de los ladrones se sintió eufórico al descubrir el mensaje oculto de Gina y, sin pensarlo dos veces – por supuesto que Mozzie ayudó a su falta de razonamiento - se dirigieron al negocio de cigarros del traficante Cristofer Navarro.  
Entrando ilegalmente al local, encontró un lugar donde esconderse para escuchar la conversación de los delincuentes reunidos.  
Había escuchado información importante antes de que sonara el vibrador de su celular. Maldiciendo internamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio el mensaje de Diana "comunicarse con Burke ASAP" _oh no_, pensó, _papá ya lo sabe _y en ese momento recibió el mensaje de Mozzie "armas!"  
Rápidamente guardó el artefacto y se dispuso a huir de la gente de Navarro que ya estaba a dos pasos de él, alertados por el sonido del celular.  
Lo que siguió hizo honor a la frase "Dios protege a los necios y a los niños…" porque Navarro decidió no hacer que lo mataran directamente sinó que ordenó que lo trajeran hacia él.  
Neal se había encerrado en una oficina vidriada, que serviría de poca protección si el traficante hubiera querido matarlo.  
Se disponía a salir por el techo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.  
"Qué sucede aquí!" Peter entró seguido de Diana y enseguida localizó a su muchacho.  
Explicó su presencia diciendo que había recibido un aviso de una intrusión y había querido detener un delito en curso.  
Llamó a Neal hacia él con el típico gesto de señalarlo con dos dedos y luego flexionarlos hacia arriba.  
Neal obedeció con una pequeña expresión de aflicción en su rostro. No estaba seguro qué era mejor: si enfrentar al traficante y la posibilidad de su muerte o enfrentar a su padre y la posibilidad de una paliza.  
Sin demorar mucho, notando que Peter estaba ocultando su furia detrás de una máscara de profesionalismo, salió de la oficina y sabiamente se puso al lado de Diana, dejando a la mujer entre su padre y él.  
Hizo lo mismo cuando salieron del local, siempre dejando a Diana en el medio para evitar que su padre cediera en su impulso y le diera de nalgadas allí mismo.  
"Donde está tu amigo?" preguntó Peter sin más preámbulo.  
"Moz!" llamó Neal, y Mozzie apareció desde el lado del edificio.  
"Vamos al Bureau" fue todo lo que dijo Peter antes de dirigirse al auto.  
Diana lo siguió y Mozzie preguntó alarmado "Quiere que vaya al Bureau?"  
"Si, Moz, si quieres la ayuda del FBI debes ir a las oficinas" contestó Neal, con una parte de su mente preocupada por la falta de reacción de Peter. Ni siquiera le había gritado… o lo había mirado con reproche…  
"Sabes lo que hacen en el Bureau a un tipo como yo?" continuó Mozzie sin ver la preocupación de su amigo.  
"Si Moz, lo se."" respondió impaciente Neal, _Pero no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que me harán a mí en mi casa… _pensó.

Y ahora en su habitación estaba a punto de experimentar "lo que le harían…"...nuevamente.

Peter entró a la habitación sin golpear.  
En el corto trayecto desde el piso de abajo ya había decidido que no había mucho por hablar. Esperaba que Neal pensara lo mismo y terminaran pronto con esto.  
Debían regresar a las oficinas para continuar la investigación, aunque no estaba seguro que su muchacho quisiera volver. Probablemente le daría el resto del día libre.

"Qué te dije acerca de tu amistad con Mozzie?" fue lo primero que preguntó Peter al entrar al cuarto, parándose en el medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.  
Neal detuvo los paseos que estaba dando a lo largo de su cuarto y miró a su padre con sus ojos azules ensanchados "Papá… no fue sólo culpa de Moz…"  
"Repíteme lo que te dije acerca de tu amistad con Mozzie" esta vez la voz se Peter sonó más severa.  
Neal bajó los ojos y murmuró "que no debíamos hablar de supuestos casos sin que tú estuvieras presente". Al mencionar la frase, el muchacho comprendió lo que había hecho mal y el motivo por el cual su papá lo iba a castigar. No por haber ayudado a su amigo sinó por no habérselo dicho.  
"Yo… no creí que se tratara de algo serio…hasta que fue muy tarde… siento no haberte avisado…" agregó.  
Peter exhaló, aliviado que su muchacho había reconocido su error.  
"Bien. Terminemos con esto" dijo mientras tomaba a Neal del brazo y lo llevaba con él a la cama.  
"Aaawwww…papaaaaá… no lo volveré a haceeer" gimoteó el muchacho inútilmente.  
Peter se sentó en la cama y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, no sin antes haberle desprendido el pantalón.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
El agente comenzó a calentar el trasero de su hijo con golpes metódicos.  
Sólo sonaban las palmadas dadas sobre el pantalón. Peter no emitía palabra, sabiendo que su hijo era consciente del por qué de su castigo; y Neal trataba de tomarlo estoicamente sin emitir los quejidos que querían escaparse de su boca.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Sssttt…ooowww….aaahhh… Neal comenzó a lamentarse bajito, la mano grande de su papá estaba haciendo un trabajo muy completo y profesional, tal como Peter estaba acostumbrado a hacer.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Aaayyy! Ooowww! Papaaaá!  
Peter detuvo las palmadas y Neal pensó que había pagado relativamente barato su error.  
Pero Peter no había terminado. Bajó rápidamente los pantalones y calzoncillos de su hijo exponiendo las nalgas rosadas.  
"Papi No!"  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACKK!  
OOWWW! AAAYYYY! AAAUUUGGHHHH!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACKK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACKK!  
Peter recorrió toda la superficie de las nalgas, golpeando dos veces en cada lugar, asegurándose de dejar una buena picadura.  
Esto es SMACK! SMACK! por exponerte SMACK! SMACK! a que te mataran! SMACK! SMACK!  
Cómo SMACK! SMACK! se te ocurre SMACK! SMACK! ir solo SMACK! SMACK! y sin backup SMACK! SMACK! a la guarida SMACK! SMACK! de ese traficante! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
AAAAHHH!AAAYYYY!Pero OOOWWWW! estaba AAAAHHH! Moooozziiieeee - EEEEWWWW!  
El SMACK! SMACK! no te iba a ayudar SMACK! SMACK! en nada! SMACK! SMACK! Acaso estaba SMACK! SMACK! contigo adentro? SMACK! SMACK! Acaso había SMACK! SMACK! llamado por ayuda? SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
OOOOWWWW!OOOWWWW! PAPPIIIIII! AAAHHHH - AAAAHHHH WAAA-WAAA-WAAAA  
Peter desahogó toda su furia y su temor en las nalgas redondas de su hijo. Quería pintarlas de color escarlata para que el muchacho recordara la paliza por varios días, pero temiendo dejar cardenales disminuyó un poco la fuerza con que estaba entregando las nalgadas.  
Después de todo, no quería lastimar al niño.  
Con dos palmadas finales, detuvo la paliza y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

"ooowwww…. Mi colitaaaa…. " sollozaba Neal mientras se fregaba suavemente las nalgas rojas. Esta había sido la peor paliza que su papá le había dado desde que Peter había empezado con el castigo corporal.  
Peter lo dejó hacer mientras continuaba acariciando su espalda.  
Momentos después corrigió la postura de su hijo y lo acunó en su regazo.  
Neal siguió llorando unos minutos más en el pecho de su padre, sus nalgas ardían como si estuviera sentándose sobre una plancha caliente; pero había otra cosa que lo preocupaba. Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada "me… me permitirás se-seguir viend-do a Mo-Mozzie?"  
Peter suspiró. Internamente quería decirle a su hijo que no podría ver más a su amigo, que ese tipo de amistad no le convenía y que lo único bueno que haría sería ponerlo en peligro. Pero enseguida reconoció que esos pensamientos eran ocasionados por la imagen de su hijo atrapado en esa oficina de vidrio a merced de los delincuentes.  
Mozzie no era el verdadero peligro.  
El verdadero peligro eran las acciones irreflexivas de Neal. Y él las seguiría haciendo estuviera Mozzie o no. Sólo había una forma de detener a Neal de arriesgar su vida y era poniendo fuego en su trasero cada vez que cometía errores de este tipo.

"Lo que hiciste…tenías buenas intenciones Neal, tratabas de ayudar a un amigo… eso no entra en nuestro trato original pero… la próxima vez que quieras ayudarlo en algo deberás informármelo primero" hizo una pausa para darle más efecto a sus palabras "si no lo haces te voy a dar una paliza peor que esta. ¿Entendido?"  
Neal cabeceó en su pecho.  
Luego de un momento, Peter comenzó a levantarse mientras Neal hacía lo mismo, secándose las lágrimas.  
"Recuéstate un rato. Luego volveremos al Bureau… o prefieres quedarte el resto de la tarde en casa?"  
"N-no, estoy seguro que Diana y Jones necesitarán mi ayuda para tratar con Mozzie" respondió el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acostaba boca abajo.  
Peter se rió y se agacho para depositar un beso en la frente de su muchacho.  
"Ok. Te llamaré en un rato".


End file.
